Heads or Tails
by magicsuperhero
Summary: Merlin and Morgana. Two very different hearts, two very similar people. They are two sides of the same coin. Which will prevail? Will Merlin stop Morgana's latest scheme to use an army of centaurs to take the throne? What lengths will Arthur go to, to save his beloved manservant?
1. Chapter 1- Merlin's Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Merlin or any characters from the series.

This is my first fanfiction for some time! So I may be a little rusty, but the spark is back and I hope you enjoy reading my story as much as I enjoyed writing again.

Merlin and Morgana. Two very different hearts, two very similar people. They are two sides of the same coin. Their destinies are written to tear them apart, however their hearts are pulling to keep them together. Which will prevail?

Rated T: Nothing too extreme, but just enough to keep things interesting!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One- Merlin's love<strong>

He sat in his room pondering her beauty, as he did on many occasions. The last time that he had seen her she had not recognised him. She knew him only as Emrys, and had look upon his elderly body with a mixture of fear and contempt. He knew that she must hate him now, and he knew that she definitely hated the old man Emrys with all her heart. It did not seem enough to still the swell in his chest whenever he thought of her.

Her long hair, always perfectly fashioned and cleaned when she was living within the castle walls, had grown as wild as the forest she lived in. This saddened him, as it was her hair that had first struck him. Before she knew of her magic, he knew she was special. Somehow important; significant. And it had all started with her hair. He recalled seeing her for the first time, back toward him, deep in conversation with Uther. Her hair had been braided around her head, and had been left to fall loosely down her back. It was as if somehow the depth of black in her hair was symbolic somehow of the depth of her character, the twists of her curls mirroring the twists of her mind. He would never forget that moment.

Her smile was another sight to behold. He had not seen her smile for a while, not the one that made her face light up, like the sun itself was radiating through her. Morgana had many smiles. There was the appropriate court smile, full of grace and courtesy. This was the smile she wore when a smile was required. Then there was the smile that was more common across her features now. The one that had the sinister gleam, the one that turned her eyes as black as her hair. He knew what she had become, he knew of the evil in her heart, and he resented it. He resented it more than he resented washing Arthur's dirty socks. The satisfied smile that was full of hatred sent a shiver down his spine, and filled him with sadness.

The smile that Merlin loved was her true smile. Morgana's true smile brought out the dimples in her cheeks and lit her eyes up with joy and laughter instead of evil. Morgana was simply the most beautiful women that he had ever encountered, but when she smiled this way, there were simply no words other than perfection.

And although she had turned against Camelot, he couldn't help but admire her power and determination. She followed what she believed was right, even if it was completely wrong. She followed her heart, and fought for those who were like her, who had magic. Merlin understood her desires, he even agreed! A fair and safe kingdom for all it's people, including those with magic, and for the crimes of Uther's reign to be over. Merlin also knew that, given time, it was Arthur who would bring such peace to the kingdom. Morgana had no such faith.

Merlin looked up towards his bedroom door and sighed. It was such a horrible shame the way the past had consumed her so completely with hate and the need for bloodshed. This violent witch was not the lady of Camelot he fell in love with, with who he continued to love. If only there was something he could do, something he could say to show her that this was not the way to go. He had a destiny, and boy did he know it. He knew that no matter what his feelings were, it was his life's duty to protect Arthur, and to ensure the future of Camelot was a just and prosperous one. This destiny came before anything else, and as Morgana was so strongly against this notion, he knew that he would have to fight against her. He may even be forced to kill her. He knew that. But he would also do anything to change this.

"MERLIN!"

The familiar call to work came through his door. Merlin stood from his bed and walked into the living area. Arthur was standing there, his hands on his hips.

"I don't understand when I have ever given you the impression that you were free to sleep in" he said, smirking.

"Sorry sire, I am on my way."

"Good, and be quick to the stables, I need you to muck out the stalls and brush down the horses. We are going hunting later this afternoon and it is your responsibility to make sure that everything is ready."

And with that, Arthur turned and strode from the room. Merlin turned to Gaius, who was standing in the corner, scanning the shelves for a healing book of sorts.

"I guess I'm off then." said Merlin, following Arthur's lead out the door.

"Be safe!" Gaius called after.

Merlin popped his head back around the doorway,

"Always am" he replied, and flashed Gaius a wide grin.

As he walked towards the stables, Merlin took a deep breath, knowing that there was no guarantee that he would be safe after all, not when he was planning to lose the knights in the woods and make his way to Morgana's hut. The hunting trip could not have been planned at a more convenient time, and he was ready to make his move.


	2. Chapter 2- Morgana's Plan

**Chapter Two- Morgana's Plan**

Morgana sat at the table, looking around her hut in the woods. It was a depressing necessity. She hated the dank musty smell, the dirt and dust mixed together in layers on top of everything that hadn't been touched for a few days. She felt dirty; she missed her baths, her warm comfortable bed. The hut was needed as it was secluded and dishevelled enough to not draw attention within the woods; however its location was close enough to Camelot that she could access the Citadel whenever she needed. There was little to do during the long days, waiting and plotting, hoping that her latest scheme had worked and that Arthur was finally dead.

On this particular day, she found herself thinking of Merlin, the boy who she once considered a true friend, and who was now the man who constantly got in her way. It was strange, because he really did manage to get in her way a lot. She remembered him from her time in Camelot; he always seemed so cheerful, so happy to help. He loved Arthur, and at one time, that was considered a positive trait. She remembered how kind he was to her, and how he was willing to put his life on the line for those whom he loved. She also remembered a time when she was considered one of those loved people.

Her stomach knotted at the memory, a little twist of pain and sadness. Ever since the death of her sister, she had longed for the feeling of being loved unconditionally, of knowing that there were people surrounding her that she could trust and would trust her in return. Now, she had to buy and barter her way through alliances, and alliances attained in such ways were easily broken. Merlin had provided her with such trust at one time. She had even confided in him her biggest secret, that she had magic. It was against the law of the land, and yet he had kept her and her secret safe, even directed her to seek the help of the druids. It was this deed that her thoughts kept replaying. Why would Merlin, who was so willing to help someone of magic, also be so loyal to Camelot and its king?

She grieved the loss of such a friend, and even though she refused to admit it to herself, she had always harboured a particular soft spot for the boy. He was servant boy, no one of importance, and yet, his character seemed more worthy to be one worthy of a knight. He was strong and brave, he had proven that during the many times he had stopped her plans, and regardless of what Arthur might safe, he was also an incredibly bright person. She missed the way his presence always lit the room, and made her feel safe. It was almost as if he were a guardian angel, always watching, always protecting. Even his quirky little neck scarf and fur boots were charming on him.

Morgana stood and walked to the front door, leant against the frame and looked out into the woods. Her new plan was in motion, and she was particularly excited for this one. It was a complete secret, she had told no one, and therefore there was no one to alert Camelot. It was fool proof. Morgana turned to look back at the table. On it was a crystal, dark red and rounded at the base with long spikes pointing upwards towards the roof. Inside was a golden glow, swirling and writhing, as if many tiny beams of light were trying to escape. Morgana smiled; there was no way they were getting out. This crystal was created by ancient magic, and hidden deep within a sacred cave high on the snowy mountains. She had travelled there alone, and it had taken her over a month. She had fought off the cold, the mountain bandits and snow creatures, it had been a true test of her magic and how strong she was becoming. When she had finally found the crystal its beauty had made her weep, never had she seen such an artefact. She wrapped the crystal in fine silk and buried it deep in her bag. She had trekked back down through the snow and into the woods and brought the crystal to a secluded grove. It was truly a creation from legend, and she had been strong enough to yield its magic.

It was nearly noon, and time to travel back to the grove and meet her secret army. She picked up the crystal and placed it into a chest, hidden under her bed in the corner. There was no chance that anyone would bother to come to her hut, but on the off chance that they did, she didn't want to risk anyone seeing the crystal. Morgana walked through the forest and came to the grove, there she pulled out a wooden whistle tucked into her dress and blew a single note. After a minute she heard a rustling in the bush behind her, and turning around, she was proud to see that her army was becoming more and more obedient to her call. Before her stood a centaur, tall and strong, with wide shoulders and bulging arms, thick black hair covering his head and running sleek along his body. He was pawing the ground with one of his hooves, and his tail was swaying in the breeze. He was alert to her, and the familiar gleam of hatred was burning in his eyes.

"Hello my lady." He grunted.

"Hello Jarivs, how are the warriors feeling today?"

"Well, they are almost ready. Soon we will ride Camelot, and kill Uther's son. Magic will once again be allowed to walk the kingdom freely."

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed Chapter Two, stayed tuned for the next chapter where more will be revealed about the centaurs in the woods, and Merlin's disappearance from the hunting group!<em>

_Thanks for reading! - Magicsuperhero xx_


	3. Chapter 3- Centaurs and an Escape

**Chapter 3- Centaurs and an Escape**

_2 Weeks Ago_

Centaurs were peaceful creatures. They didn't like men, and found the wars of men petty and beneath them. The centaurs had lived in the Darkling Forest for centuries, passing by relatively unnoticed. They lived in an enchanted glade, hidden to everyone who did not possess magic They were free to wonder the woods at will, and generally waited until the cover of darkness to do so. It was during this time one such creature was spotted by Morgana.

Unsure of what she had seen, Morgana had crouched low in the bushes and followed silently behind. That was how Morgana had found the little glade, and how, after studying them for a few hours, got to know their temperament. These creatures were the kindest; most peaceful creatures she had ever come across. The way they chatted and laughed together, even the way they pulled plants up from the ground was tender and considerate. They were creatures of magic, of this there was no doubt. She couldn't help but also admire their strength and health. Their four long legs were capable of speeds exceeding a regular horse, their arms and upper body, strong and tough after a life of living in the forest. These creatures were perfect, just what she had been looking for. Morgana had approached the creatures, and made her proposal.

"My name is Morgana Pendragon"' she had said, "And it is my mission to take my rightful place on the throne of Camelot. For too long Uther, and now his son Arthur, have persecuted those with magic. I need an army to help me take Camelot, and help restore magic to the kingdom. Arthur Pendragon must die. Will you be this army?"

Her spiel was met with silence. All the centaurs were now facing her; expressions blank and impossible to read. After a minute or two, a dark centaur, taller than the rest, stepped forward and stood directly in front of her. He was intimidating, and Morgana fought to contain her fear.

"My name is Jarvis," he stated in a deep calming voice, "And your boldness surprises me. You dare come into our sacred glade uninvited, and bring with you an offering of only violence and death? We do not dwell nor participate in the matters of men. Our peace is our most valued possession, it will not be thrown away for the sake of a bloodthirsty witch. Now, priestess of darkness, you must go."

Jarvis turned his back to her and waked away. Three younger centaurs walked up, carrying logs picked up from the ground. They used these as a barricade, walking towards Morgana holding them outstretched. This forced her away, and back into the woods, shaken from the confrontation.

It had taken her a week, locked away in her hut, scouring what books she had manage to collect. Finally, she had reached a passage about an ancient stone, with the capacity to steal a piece of a creature's soul, and for those stronger enough to wield such a stone, it could of their choosing. Morgana had travelled to the fabled cave, and brought the stone back with her. She practised the incantation over and over again until it was perfect, and travelled again to the glade of the centaurs.

Morgana lurked in the shadows, looking at the creatures graze. She reached into her bag and pulled out the stone, placing it gently on the forest floor. She closed her eyes and meditated on their energy, focusing on every trait that made the centaurs such mighty creatures. She found their peace, and let it wash over her, immersing herself in the feeling. She started chanting, and put her hands on either side of the crystal, slowly lifting it off the ground. She pulled all that peace towards her, and through her, channelling it into the crystal. She finished her enchantment with a burst of energy, opening her eyes with a flash of gold. The crystal had changed, with the peace of the centaurs swirling within.

_Present Time_

They were all packed, horses were saddled and ready to head out for the hunt. Merlin knew he would have to choose his time carefully. Until Arthur and the knights were distracted by a deer, he would have no chance to slip away. Everyone mounted their horses and started walking out through the gates and into the forest.

It was a particularly gloomy day, with no sun and no warmth. The birds were singing as always, but it felt like even they had lost some enthusiasm for their song. The knights were quiet, careful to make as little noise as possible so as not to scare off their prey. They continued riding for 20mins, keeping to the ready -made tracks and searching for any recent signs of animal activity. A branch snapped off in the distance, and Arthur held up his hand to halt the knights. He dismounted and crouched low, walking slowly forward, the others followed his lead. Merlin lingered behind, making sure he was the last to dismount his horse, and allowing all the knights to go before him.

Gwain stopped and turned, "Coming Merlin?" he asked.

Merlin stretched his back up, pretending to be sore. "Yeah, just a sore back from scrubbing the floors. Got to limber up before hunting!"

Gwain scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, but rolled his eyes and moved on. "Don't fall behind" he whispered.

Merlin continued to pretend to strength, as usual relying on his halfwit persona to get past the knights suspicion. He sometimes wondered how obtuse they really must be to not see him he really was. But, he supposed they just valued him enough to not assume the worst. They couldn't all truly believe that he was an idiot could they?

He heard a shout from ahead; rushing noises of feet trampling grass and leaves, the clanging of swords, and the screams of pain. Merlin's heart leapt into his chest, as he knew the all too familiar sounds of a bandit ambush. He followed after the knights, careful to stay hidden behind a tree as he watched over the battle taking place in a small gully. Arthur was fighting bravely as always, his sword passing its way through the stomachs and chests of 3 bandits before one crept up behind him. Merlin muttered under his breath, and with a golden flash of his eyes, a branch crashed from a tree overhead, and land on the last bandit, knocking him out cold.

Arthur was safe once more, and Merlin knew that this would be his only opportunity to slip away. He ran from the spot, hurtling as fast as he could deeper into the forest. He found a stream, and followed the rocks along the banks, so as to leave as little a trail as possible. He knew that Arthur and his men would try to find him. Eventually he came to a small cave, and concealed himself inside. He enchanted some vines lying on the forest floor to intertwine themselves across the entrance, completely hiding himself from view. All he had to do was wait for a few hours, then Arthur would have no choice but to go back to Camelot until then morning, and Merlin would be free to find Morgana.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading this far! I really appreciate it!

If some readers wouldn't mind, I would love to read some reviews and see how this story is being received. I'm not sure if it is enjoyable or kinda boring, and I will try to make it more interesting if that's the case!


	4. Chapter 4- The Journey to the Hut

**Chapter Four- The Journey to the Hut**

The further he traveled, the more anxious he became. It had been sometime since he had seen Morgana, and he wondered how she had been coping, living alone for so long. His stomach knotted at the thought of her anger, hoping with every cell in his body that she would not strike him on sight, and that he would not be forced to defend himself.

The air was cold, and each gust of wind that blew around him bit his cheeks bitterly. The temperature had done nothing but plummet since they left on their hunting trip, and Merlin had not thought to bring anything warmer with him. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to hold in whatever warmth he still had, and stop it from escaping. He was worried that the sudden drop in temperature would spark an even more urgent hunt for him, spurring Arthur to look for him more incessantly than he would have already done. Merlin would be lucky if Morgana didn't attack him while he was on his own, if Arthur showed up there would be an all-out war.

He was tired, his stomach was rumbling with hunger, and his legs were starting to give way from the exhaustion of walking. The walked up a small rise in the ground, and Morgana's hut came into view. There was a dim light shining out from under the door, and a distinct herbal smell lingered in the air. Merlin's heart jumped into his chest. There was so much riding on this visit, he knew that it would decide the future of Camelot and either make or break his relationship with her, if she even felt the same.

He walked up to the door, and, with his hand shaking, knocked three times. Merlin heard the scraping of a chair across the floor and faint footsteps across the room towards the door. The door opened a crack, and a pair of confused eyes peered at him.

"Hello Morgana," he said, looking up to meet her gaze.

Morgana wrenched the door open, eyes darting everywhere, trying to search out any hidden knights in the woods.

"How did you find me? Why are you here? Who is with you?"

Her questions were fast and panicked.

"I came alone. Morgana we need to talk," Merlin replied, trying to keep his voice as even as possible.

Morgana looked down at him, calming down she cocked her head to the side, a smirk creeping across her face.

"Then you are a fool."

Her eyes flashed gold, and before Merlin could retaliate, he fell to the floor unconscious, his head hitting the ground with a loud crack. The enchantment would knock him out for about half an hour, giving her enough time to get him inside, and do a quick patrol of hut, just to make sure he wasn't lying.

After returning and finding no one, Morgana sat at the table gazing at Merlin. He was still unconscious, and was now, after some effort of getting him in the door and up and into a seated position, bound around the chest and legs to the dining chair. She had used the same magical chains that had bound him once before, however this time there was no one to set him free.

She was confused. There he was, yet again, all alone and potentially ready to spoil her latest plan. She watched as his head drooped to one side, chin resting on his chest. There was dried blood matted into his hair from where he had hit his head and a rather comical bald patch where the wound used to be. She had healed it well, however the spell had singed the surrounding hair. She smirked once more, but her expression softened into a smile. He always did manage to make himself look like a fool. A string of drool left his mouth and fell to his shirt, exaggerating the effect. Morgana had to stifle a giggle at this, a noise that she had not made in a long time.

Merlin snorted and began to stir, snapping Morgana back into suspicion. There had to be a very good reason that he would risk his life to come and confront her, and as close as they had once been, she couldn't afford to have him meddling in her plans.

Merlin opened his eyes, and had to blink away the blur before the room came into focus. He tensed at the sight of Morgana, and the struggle caused the enchanted chains to pull tighter across his chest. He exhaled sharply at the pain, wincing as the metal cut into his arms.

"Why are you here?"

Merlin looked up at Morgana, not knowing where to begin. There was so much he wanted to, needed to tell her.

"Please Morgana," he started, "I mean you no harm. I just came to talk to you about your choices and about Camelot."

Morgana smirked.

"You mean me no harm? Oh please! As if _you_ could do any harm to _me_!"

"Your right," Merlin looked into her eyes "How could I possibly? So why exactly do you need to chain me to a chair?"

Morgana bit her lip. To keep him chained let him know that she was intimidated by him, and his continual interference, but she was unsure if letting him go was truly wise.

"I may find some satisfaction in seeing you struggle"

Merlin rocked in his chair, trying to fight against the chains. They only held stronger, and as they tightened once more there was a hollow cracking noise, as one of his ribs cracked from the pressure. He gasped in pain, losing all the colour from his cheeks. A light sheen of sweat shimmered on his forehead and his eyes rolled back into his head. He was fighting to stay conscious.

"Fine!"

Morgana muttered under her breath and her eyes flashed their magical golden. The chains relaxed and fell away from Merlin, leaving him unrestrained.

"You are no use to me barely alive."

Morgana used her magic to heal his rib, realigning the bone with a snap. She had also cast another enchantment at the same time, sealing all exits from the hut. She knew he did not understand magic, and so this would work as a test to see if he tried to run.

Merlin had understood the enchantment Morgana had cast, but could not have escaped even if he tried. He swayed on his chair, nearly falling to the ground once more.

Morgana's heart twinged at the sight of him, sitting so weak. She wasn't used to seeing him so unable to do anything. He was always the man that seemed to be doing everything all at once.

Morgana stood and walked to her cupboards, pulling out a wedge of cheese, some tomatoes, and cutting a slice off a loaf of bread. She placed this on an old plate, and walked over to the table, setting it down in front of him with a goblet of water to accompany it.

"Eat." She demanded. "You are going to need all the strength you can get for when I interrogate you."

Merlin looked at the plate of food, and then back to Morgana, his heart beating hard in his chest. Such a simple act of kindness, however much she tried to disguise it, gave him hope that his quest may not have been in vain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>_: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! I've taken readers advice and tried to slow the pace of the plot a little, so hopefully this chapter makes for better reading!_

_Please do post reviews if you have anymore advice!_

_I am also unsure whether to have Morgana swoon for Merlin in the next chapter, or have her fight her feelings and not be tempted by our favourite warlock. If you have a preference to which way you would like the story to go let me know through PM or review!_

_Until next chapter!_

_- Magicsuperhero_


	5. Chapter 5- A Ring of Hearts

**Chapter Five- A Ring of Hearts**

It had been 24 hours since Merlin had first knocked on Morgana's door, but his presence in her hut had made a big difference to the enchantress. She really wasn't meant to live a solitary life, and his presence in her current home had lifted her loneliness.

Once Merlin had finished eating she had allowed him to rest on her bed, and he hadn't awoken since. Morgana had been awake all night pacing back and forth across the room, too proud to make herself a bed on the floor, yet not quite having the heart to wake Merlin.

Morgana watched him sleep, deep in thought and sitting at the table once again. She had known him well enough in Camelot to know that he was no fool, so she was struggling to understand why he would have travelled here alone.

Merlin eventually woke up. His body was feeling numb and exhausted, but his mind was alert. The food and rest had worked wonders on him, and he was finally ready to try and talk to Morgana. He opened his eyes slowly, his lids still heavy from sleep. He looked over to where Morgana was sitting and watched as her body tensed when she realised he was waking.

"Good morning Morgana."

"More like evening," she spat back at him, "you have been sleeping for a long time."

Merlin stood and walked towards one of the windows, looking out to the dark night outside. A slight sense of hope began to build in him. It was encouraged but the fact that Morgana had let him sleep for so long, vulnerable and defenceless, and had not disturbed him. She had given him her own food, and even though her demeanour was hostile, her actions were not.

He turned and looked at her; "Where have you slept then?"

"I am a powerful sorceress Merlin; I have no need for such a mundane act as sleeping."

If Merlin did not know any better, he probably would have believed her lie, however, he did know better. Merlin observed a slight blush of pink touch her cheeks, and she looked down at the table, avoiding is gaze. Her hair was slightly frizzed and unkempt at the ends, there were heavy bags under her eyes and her usually porcelain skin looked a shade closer to sickly white. It was obvious that she had spent the whole night worrying and stressing.

Looking at her hair reminded him of his own predicament. Merlin raised a hand to his forehead, and felt the bald patch of singed hair that was remaining from his wound. He looked at his reflection in the glass window and winced. He truly did look ridiculous. Looking past his own reflection he could see Morgana smirking behind him.

"Looking good Merlin" she laughed.

"For such a great sorceress, you are really bad at hairdressing" he shot back at her, grinning.

"To be perfectly honest, I think it's a great improvement."

"Anything would be an improvement when you have grown up with Arthur, and only have him to compare too."

At the mention of Arthur an awkward silence fell between them. For a fleeting moment they had had their old banter back, poking fun at each other playfully. Merlin had missed her cheeky grin, and the playful scoff she made when she was trying to sound offended but really wasn't. The feeling of hope within him grew and he felt like there was a real chance now that he could reach the old Morgana and bring her back to him.

Partly to break the uncomfortable silence, and partly to stop prolonging the inevitable, Merlin decided to begin.

"I've just come her to talk…" Merlin started.

The silence was broken as Morgana slapped the table hard and stood from the table, fury making her body shake and her eyes burn, any sense of playfulness quickly disappearing, as if it was never there at all.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she yelled, "Who do you think you are? You must severely underestimate my powers Merlin, or be more mentally deficient than any of us ever knew."

Merlin sighed, "There is another possible explanation," he said.

"Oh and what's that, that you are more powerful than me?" she scoffed.

The jab hurt Merlin, but he knew there was no way that she could know of his magic. Net yet anyway.

"No Morgana," he said, "I came because I love you, and because I think that there was once a part of you that loved me back."

This was met with silence once again. Morganas shoulders slumped, and she lowered herself back down to the table. She let out a deep sigh and buried her face in her hands. Neither of them moved for a few minutes, Merlin allowing her to process what he had just said, and to decide what she was going to do.

"You love me Merlin? How could you possibly?"

Merlin's eyebrows knotted in confusion.

"What do you mean? How could I not love you?"

She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling from a few escaped tears.

"Merlin, all I have done is tried to hurt Arthur, and Camelot. I have even allowed my sister to wrap you in chains and abandon you in the woods. Yesterday I wrapped you in those same chains, broke your ribs and cut your head. I do not believe that you could love me."

Merlin walked to the table and sat down opposite her.

"I see more than those things Morgana. I remember how things were in Camelot when you still lived there. You and Arthur, you bickered like a brother and sister should, but you also cared for each other in the same way. You had a best friend in Gwen, who was loyal and loving to you, and a confidant in Gaius. I understand how hard it is to live in a kingdom that outlaws magic, and yet have magic within you, but don't you see? You were surrounded by so many people that would have loved you anyway. You could have been the one to change those laws, and bring understanding and acceptance to Camelot," Merlin explained.

"How could you possibly know what that feels like Merlin? And besides, Uther would never have let that happen. He would have killed me the way he thoughtlessly killed so many of my kind."

The pain in Morgana's voice was undeniable.

"That time is over, Arthur is our king now. Neither he nor I would let anything happen to you if you came back with me."

"Came back with you?" she questioned.

Morgana looked uncomfortable at the thought. She ran a hand through her hair and looked down at her them. She pulled an old gold ring off her finger and studied it. She remembered the day that it was given to her, on her 14th birthday. It was a gift from Uther, and she wore it as a reminder of her hatred of him. She spun the ring around between her fingers, contemplating the idea of returning to Camelot with Merlin.

Could it be true, would she be able to return magic to the kingdom just through the love of her old friends? But they were no longer her friends, and they had tried to hurt her as many times as she had them. Her grip tightened on the ring and it slipped from her grasp and fell to the floor. She immediately leant down to retrieve it, yet at the same time Merlin had risen from his chair to reach for the ring as well.

"Let me get that for you…"

"No it's fine Merlin…"

Their hands reach the ring at the same time, fingers touching. Morgana jolted backward as if she had been shocked, neglecting the ring on the floor and snatching her hand back against her chest. She could still feel the warmth on her hand where his fingers had brushed against hers. Merlin sighed and dropped to the floor, picking up her ring, and kneeling, looked up to her.

"This could be our future one day, if you trust me, and love me back," he said.

Merlin reached up to Morgana's wrist and pulled it towards him, turning her hand upwards. He placed the ring in the palm of her hand.

"But I suppose that is not now."

He brushed a stray strand of hair from her face, and stood slowly towards her. Merlin's hand cradled her jaw, pulling her face closer to his. Merlin leant forward, and placed his lips on hers; kissing her like he had dreamed of doing ever since he moved to Camelot. She resisted, but only momentarily, eventually giving in to him and grasping the back of his head, pulling him in closer.

Their hearts raced together as one.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong> Sorry this chapter took a little longer to write, but I really wanted to perfect their dialogue. I'm super excited to write the next chapter, which is going to be the morning after, so hopefully it will be up quickly!_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_-Magicsuperhero xx_


End file.
